Kensi Blye
Kensi Marie Blye is an NCIS Special Agent assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. After the death of her second partner, Special Agent Dominic Vail, Kensi was later partnered with Detective Marty Deeks with whom she remains partnered with to this day, and and with whom she also got married. Biography Pre-Series The only daughter of Donald Blye and Julia Feldman (formerly Blye), Kensi suffered a personal tragedy when she lost her father, Donald when she was only fifteen years old. With her father's remains being so unrecognizable that investigators had to resort to using dental records to ID him. For years, it remained a cold case until it was reopened after more members of his black ops team started being killed off, and one of Donald's old team members faked his death and was really behind all of the killings, as seen in Season 3: Episode Blye, K. For almost a year and a half, Kensi lived on the streets (Season 6: Episode Grey Man) before she presumably attended college and later joined NCIS to find the person behind her father's death. It's not known if she undertook any other assignments before she was reassigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. NCIS Season 6 Kensi made her debut appearance in Episode:Legend (Part 1) where she was seen escorting NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee into the heart of the original OSP building. She later went into the field, posing as a waitress in a diner which also had fellow undercover Agent Mike Renko there too.(didn't Mike Renko die in season 4 by the hands of the cameleon or else known as jeanvier?, Yes but that´s was in Season 4 of NCIS Los Angeles and not NCIS: The original series season 6 episode Legend.) Both as well as the OSP watched their fellow agent, G. Callen take part in a meeting with arms dealer, Max Talia. In the aftermath of the resulting gunfight between NCIS and Liam Patrick Coyle and his men, Kensi was tasked with bringing Talia into custody which she did. In Episode:Legend (Part 2), after realizing that there was no camera in the auto-shop, Agent Lara Macy dispatched Kensi to come up with a way to get a small camera into the auto-shop so that the NCIS OSP team could have live footage of what was going on inside the shop. After driving around, Kensi eventually pulled over in a presumably rough area of Los Angeles and used a pipe to smash the left frontlights of her car with some gangbangers taunting her. In response, she then pulled out her SIG-Sauer to ward off the gangbangers before leaving the area. Kensi eventually arrived at the auto-shop and while the mechanic, Haziq Khaleel was successfully distracted, she placed the small camera onto a small area of the shop's wall before leaving again. A few hours later and with Mossad agent Michael Rivkin fast-approaching the shop, Kensi, Renko, Sam and a team of NCIS agents performed a raid on the auto-shop, killing one employee and a member of the terrorist cell while Haziq was left injured and eventually taken into custody. Kensi later informed the team that the shop was secure and was soon seen in the main OSP bullpen, saying goodbye to Gibbs and McGee who were returning to Washington D.C. NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 In the Season 1 premiere episode, Episode:Identity, it was revealed that Kensi is capable of speaking European Portuguese and she was one of the many agents seen welcoming Callen back to work. He also called her, "MY favorite Agent.". In Episode:Missing, with Dom having disappeared, Kensi was really down and after an encouraging talk with Hetty she was full into the case again. She translated the file of one of the suspects (Spanish or Portuguese) and went undercover as sister of the suspects, that they were holding "hostage". She was later also seen at Dom's house, washing his dishes. In Episode Found: With Sam and Dom pinned down by gunfire, Dom chose to sacrifice himself to save Sam by taking gunfire intended for Sam which killed Dom instantly and also left the OSP team devastated with Kensi later breaking down and crying after learning of Dom's death. For the reminder of the Season, Kensi worked by herself although she paired up with Nate or Callen on some occasions. Season 2 In Episode:Familia, Kensi along with Callen, Sam Hanna and Deeks in tow resigned from NCIS to go find Hetty who had mysteriously resigned from her position before disappearing altogether. In episode 10 she was kidnapped by Russians and held as a hostage to be traded off for the "Black Book" but was successfully rescued by Deeks. In this season Kensi and Deeks' partnership really develops, even if at first it's touch an go, as they struggle with trust issues, but when it come down to it Deeks it's a partner through and through. This season sees them going through a lot together . In "The Job" goes undercover with an Art thief / Murderer, Deeks' concern for her wellbeing both physically and mentally cannot be masked. In the end they are successful in capturing the culprit and Deeks pops by Kensi's with Beer, burgers and a Smoothie. Season 3 In Episode:Blye, K. and Episode:Blye, K., Part 2, Kensi tackled the circumstances concerning her father's death with the OSP team determining that Donald Blye's death was actually murder. Through the accusations her team stood by her. Kensi gets shot during a meeting with her father's handler, she tries to track down the shooter who was escaping the park. Deeks finds her staking out the house of an unknown woman (who we later find out is Kensi's mom) and checks her head space. He tells her that the thing that separates them from common thugs is that they uphold the law at all costs. In Episode:Neighbourhood watch, Kensi and Deeks went undercover as a married couple in order to find a Russian sleeper agent. In Episode:Touch of Death, Kensi met Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force who had come to Los Angeles along with Callen and Sam to stop a smallpox outbreak. Kensi greeted the two H50 members, voicing her regret and wishing that the meeting could have been "under different circumstances". After 15 years Kensi will see her mother again, when Kensi was younger, her mother took her with her for her own safety, she told her that she fell in love with a other men, Kensi doesn't wanna go with her and goes back to her father. Now the time comes to meet again. Season 4 Season 5 Kensi was reassigned to Afganistan and she was used to hunt down the White Ghost. The White Ghost was actually a man named Jack Simon, who happens to be Kensi's ex-fiancee. She was supposed to assassinate him but she intentionally missed. She was then kidnapped by the Taliban and so was Simon. Both were beat and possibly tortured. Their captors were heading to the Pakistani border with them, until they were rescued by Sam, Callen and Deeks via prisoner exchange. She later breaks down in Deeks' arms back at base, saying "It was really bad" and showing how vulnerable the situation made her. In Episode: Frozen lake and the episode before: Recovery, Kensi and Deeks go on a date, and Deeks says that he didn't want to be there, but instead at his place with her. A deleted scene shows that they did spend the night together in bed. And in the episode "Frozen Lake", Sam and Callen notice that Kensi was wearing the same shirt that she wore the day before Season 6 In the episode "Praesidium", Kensi is interrogated by DOJ Agent Ava Wallace. After the interrogation, Kensi is close to tears and once her partner asks her about it, she breaks down in his arms. In Episode: Humbug Deeks and Kensi begin dating. In Episode:Rage Callen and Kensi go undercover as lovers. And they kiss. And Kensi rides a motorcycle. Then meets up with Callen. Personality Headstrong and determined, Kensi often comes across as being a very complicated person due to her past. She is also very loyal to the team and has some empathy for the victims involved and is capable of being vulnerable, being particularly scarred when her former partner Dom was killed. Also a bit aggressive, most likely due to her experiences in Afghanistan. She is also capable of holding her own in battle, against both male and females. Abilities Like the rest of the OSP team, Kensi is skilled at going undercover. In addition to speaking European Portuguese, Kensi speaks French, Spanish and apparently Japanese (found on her NCIS form . She is an accomplished lip-reader, a trait she shares with Abigail Sciuto and is skilled in Morse-code. Like Abby, Kensi is also skilled in forensics due to her major in criminology, which regularly comes in handy whenever the team has to study a crime scene. Much like Gibbs and Ziva, Kensi is the sniper of the team and has very crazy driving. Relationships Donald Blye Kensi claims that her father was her best friend. He taught her a large variety of things such as fixing cars, shooting, track and even how to wire a house - things a father would normally teach a son. She says that he basically taught her how to survive. He soon died on the day she snuck out to see her soon-to-be favorite movie, Titanic, when she was fifteen years old on December 20, 1997. He supposedly went out with his drinking buddies, but never returned. His body was found off the highway the day after, severely burned. His murder soon became a cold case, remaining unsolved. It is also said that after his death, Kensi ran away and lived on the streets for about a year. For the first and second seasons and a majority of the third season, it is clear that she hasn't made peace with his death, possibly due to the fact that his murder case was never solved. Kensi eventually became determined to solve her father's murder once and for all and soon helped close the case when they caught Peter Clairmont as Donald's killer. Julia Feldman Estranged for fifteen years, Kensi found her mother while tracking down the man who killed her father. It was revealed that Kensi's father had told Julia about his reassignment to an elite black ops unit, but Julia was unable to accept the news of his new assignments and ran away, taking Kensi with her. She didn't tell Kensi the truth of why they left, saying that the reason they were moving was because she'd fallen in love with another man. Kensi, a "Daddy's girl 'til the end", saw this as a betrayal to her father and ran away from her, returning to her father. After Donald called Julia to assure her of Kensi's safety, Kensi informed Julia that she never wanted to speak to her again and lost contact with her for several years. Upon learning the truth of her father's career and her mother's true reason for running away, Kensi reconnected with Julia. G. Callen Callen and Kensi's relationship would be best described as brother/sister. Callen acts like a protective older brother and will always have her back. There is a fair amount of teasing also which is needed in both a team and a relationship. There is nothing romantic between the two as they are firstly friends, secondly co-workers. Although in the first Season there were definitely some "Callensi-Moments" (as Fans would call it) and the producers obviously intended to make the two of them a pairing, Deeks came and they got back to "brother/sister", something that definitely suits them. Even though they have a sibling-like relationship, they've got no problems going undercover together, not even when they have to pretend being a couple or even married. They manage this just fine. Sam Hanna Sam is something of a big brother to Kensi. He constantly teases her about her love life, as well as her lifestyle. Sam, though, is the first to praise her, and the last to get mad at her. Sam and G always look out for their little sister, although she's very capable of doing this herself, the two of them will always have her back. Sam and Callen can always count on Kensi to have their backs aswell. Dominic Vail Kensi was Dom's first partner, though it is insinuated that she herself had one other partner before he arrived. She acted as something of a mentor to Dom due to him being a brand new agent, and took his death the hardest among everyone. Marty Deeks Deeks and Kensi share a complicated partnership due to the fact that Kensi is the more experienced of the two, also because Deeks permanently replaced Kensi's deceased partner, Dominic Vail. Despite this they do care for each other, although they tend to get on each other's nerves at times. There have even been hints that Deeks and Kensi are romantically interested in one another, and there has been constant continuous moments during which they have flirted with each other and have come close to have romantic contact, although they both strongly deny it. Despite this, they share their first kiss in the episode "Neighborhood Watch", but Kensi says that it was just to save their cover, and that it meant nothing. Their first real kiss was in the season 4 finale. In season 5, Deeks admits to Kensi that she was the one person he thought of through his torture after being captured, thus saving his life by keeping him going. This detail leaves her clearly emotional. The two resume their usual friendship after a bit, until Deeks takes her out on a date, without actually telling her it was a date. Kensi says he is back to his original problem with poor communication skills and tells him to say something that he actually means, because if they can't communicate then things won't work between them. Deeks finally tells her that he didn't want to be there with her. Kensi appears confused before he says that he wants to be with her at his place right now. Kensi stares at him for a moment, clearly thinking about what to do, before she gets up and walks away from the table as Deeks takes a breath before following after her. In the next episode, "Frozen Lake", it is implied that Deeks and Kensi spent the night together when Deeks is at work early on and won't make eye contact or talk to anyone. Sam also notices as Kensi walks in that she is wearing the same outfit she had on the day before, leaving her flustered. When they get called for a mission, Sam and Callen watch as Deeks and Kensi awkwardly walk out of the room, unable to look each other in the eye. This changes when Kensi is unexpectedly reassigned to Afghanistan on a confidential assignment following a man called The White Ghost. While in Afghanistan, when the team get a joint case after an NCIS agent was killed undercover while tracking a ancient money system, and when the times come when Kensi and Deeks get to see each other for the first time (over the internet) after their separation, they both become nervous and try to make themselves look nice, but both times the other was not present. Upon her return, though, there is still a little bit of tension between the two because of Kensi's confrontation with her ex-fiancee. The most notable thing about "Densi" in Season 6 is the new start of their relationship, in Humbug, where they stated they are going to stop playing games and go "All in." Jack Simon The audience first hears about Kensi's fiance in Disorder. After suffering from PTSD it is revealed in Season 5 Episode 18 that Jack went back to Afghanistan to find peace. He converted to Islam and lived in a small village. Kensi discovers this when she is sent on assignment to kill the 'White Ghost', a supposed American/Western traitor working with a terrorist organisation. After being captured while looking for Jack they reunite. Jack tells her of his new found religion, his new wife and child and how his wife was killed in a drone strike. After Jack reports this to the US government, they sent CIA operatives to try and recruit him. He tells Kensi, he only co-operated enough to keep his village safe and did not want revenge as he believes no one wins in war. Self-defense Kills *Karim Akbari (shared with Sam and Callen) *Lance Talbot *Max Tyrus *Rick Medina (shared with Sam) Trivia * Like the other members of her team except for Marty Deeks, Kensi's current weapon of choice is a SIG-Sauer P229, although she and the others originally used SIG-Sauer P228s. * Like the actress, the character knows how to speak Portuguese having spoken it in the pilot. * She has a distinguishable birthmark in her right eye, called the nevus of Ota. Her left eye is hazel, and her right eye is brownish-black, with a black film over the entire white part of the eye and it has no effect of any kind on her vision. * Kensi admitted that before she became an NCIS: OSP Agent, she always wanted to be a bounty hunter. * Kensi's favourite movie is the Titanic, which is also the movie she went to see with her friends the night her father was killed. * Kensi is a pack rat horder according to Nate is the episode: The Bank Job * Kensi's favourite colour is Cornflower Blue. * Kensi hates frozen yoghurt. * Kensi's astrological sign is Leo. * She loves bulgogi. * She is considered to be the Office of Special Projects version of both Abigail Sciuto, Ziva David or Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as like Abby, Kensi is trained in forensics and she can lip-read and like Ziva and Gibbs, Kensi is also the sniper of the team. * In real life Daniela Ruah is married to David the older brother of Eric Christian Olsen (who plays Kensi's fiancé and partner Deeks in NCIS: LA). * Kensi used to dress up like a Ninja Turtle when she was little. * Kensi guest starred as an NCIS agent in season two of Hawaii 5-0 * Kensi proposed to Deeks with a flash-bang pull ring to let him know she is ready to get married. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NCIS Agents